


That Was Back Then

by StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Los Santos, North Yankton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife/pseuds/StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Lewis ran with 4 bad boys back in the good old days. Well 3 bad boys and Lester.. Everything was perfect until a terrible run in with the fuzz left her heart broken and all alone.<br/>Until 10 years later...<br/>Just a little short chapter story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one long time ago.. Decided to post it.  
> Hope you like.

\- AU North Yankton-  


"T..." I whisper. He leans against the door with a small smirk. "Mikey said we have to keep an eye out for any police and not to leave our stations. Remember?"  
He nods, "Yeah yeah,. I remember what M said. But he also told me to keep you safe and keep an eye on you, too. Now I can't do that from clear on the other side of this building, now can I?"  
I roll my eyes, and chuckle.  
"First of all, he told me to keep an eye on you, T." I poke him in the chest. He shrugs with a cute evil grin. He takes a step toward me, my heart nearly jumps. "Details, details." He looks down at me. "Laura..." he growls in a deep voice. He cups his hand under my chin.  
"T, didn't I say not to freak Laura out. You psycho." Michael chuckles walking into the room with 2 six packs.  
"Mikey, you're a great man of fucking timing, aren't ya?" He growls with sarcastic smirk on his face.  
"Of course, T. And I thought I said don't leave your post." He puts the packs on the table.  
"Where is Brad?" I ask. "He went with you." Mikey looks up at me from the chair and takes a deer. Trevor grabs one and sits next to him.  
"Yeah, well. He decided to celebrate with some girl from a strip joint across from the drugs store. Why?"  
They both look at me. I snort, and grab a beer.  
"Nothing. Uh men. All the same."  
They both chuckle. I grab another beer and start to walk out.  
"Where are you going?" M asks. I turn around.  
"Gonna go bug Les." I smile.  
"Alright alright."  
___________  


"I thought I told you to stop making Laura uncomfortable. She's a good member of this team, T. I don't want you scaring her away."  
"Fuck you, Michael." Trevor gets up, throwing the beer bottle to the floor. "You have that slut of a woman Amanda. Alright."  
Michael gets up. "Don't you ever call her that again!"  
Trevor turns around. "Or what, sugartits? Uh? Ever since she came along, you have gone soft." Trevor's arms were open wide.  
"I love Amanda. And I'm fucking sorry I am not a crazy lunatic like yourself!" M yells smashing the bottle down on the table. Trevor's eyes light up.  
"That's it, buddy. Yes. Michael fucking Townley. That's the real you!" T laughs. "Come on man!" Townley watches as his crazy best friend walks over to grab another beer. Trevor throws it at Michael.  
"So, T. Can I ask you something?" He sits down in the chair next to Philips.  
"Sure, cupcake. Shoot." Michael ignored the cupcake reference.  
"I thought you liked older women? Laura is younger then us."  
"True, but they way she acts. She is more mature than any other woman that's 23. And she's real, Mikey." He takes another drink.  
"Real?"  
Trevor nods. "Yes. Real. She's not pump't up with silicone. Fucking fake."  
"Hmmm. You like her that much?"  
"Yeah, Mikey. She is a special woman.. She understands me, likes me for who I am."  
"She is almost just as crazy as you then." Michael laughs and T shrugs with a small smirk playing at his chapped lips.  
"Just promise me to dial it back a little, okay, T?"  
Trevor takes the last swig of his beer and looks down, "Sure, Mikey. I respect her... Ya know."  
Michael put his hand on his buddy's shoulder, "I know, T. Well, I'm gonna hit the sack. Try and get some sleep, okay?" Trevor nods, and Michael exists the room.  
_____________  


I walk into my room, shut the door and flop on my mattress. Jesus, what a day. Besides getting shot at, it was an okay day. The thoughts of almost kissing Trevor still fresh in my mind. I close my eyes trying to fall asleep.  
________________  


My eyes open when my door creeks open. But I'm still half asleep, I slowly reach under my pillow for my handgun. I nearly gasp when I feel the mattress sink down. Strong arms wrap around my waist pulling against a warm body. My heart is pounding in my chest. Trevor? Full, chapped lips graze my bare shoulder.  
"Trevor." I whisper, he stops moving.  
"You're awake.." He sounds so relaxed, I take my hand out from under my pillow.  
"I am now.." I breathe out. "You scared me, T."  
"I apologize, sweetheart."  
I shrug, he suddenly turns me around to face him. His eyes sparkle in the moon light. I have never seen him so at peace and gentle.  
"You know I didn't get that kiss... Mikey had to walk in and ruin the fun."  
"Oh, alright." I'm so glad it's dark so he can't see me blush.  
I lean up and our lips touch. I sink into his body, letting myself go. His lips are warm and tender. T's tongue runs across my bottom lip and I am so happy to let him in. His kisses are gentle, yet dominating. We break the intoxicating kiss for air.  
"Oh, Trevor." I snuggle closer to his body. "Hold me. Don't leave. Just lay here and cuddle with me."  
He smiles, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I stick my face in the curve of Trev's neck.  
"With pleasure, sweetheart."  
My fist clench his wife beater tank top and then I close my eyes. All those night after we robbed, killed and ran from the cops only to go to bed in some weird house, in a abandoned building, or in a van alone and cold. Many of those nights I wanted to curl up between Mikey and Trev; feel some warmth. T, M and Les are my family. The only family I have left and care about. Brad, well, Brad's a dick. Sometimes he's here, sometimes he's not. It doesn't matter I trust Mikey and T implicitly, with my life. And I love them both.  
It just feels so good and right to be here with T, wrapped in his arms. I feel safe and secure.  
_______________  


I open my eyes, stretch. My eyes finally adjust to the daylight coming in. T must be already up. I turn my head and see a cold beer on the floor next to me. I chuckle, grabbing it and taking the cap off. It's cold and refreshing as it goes down my throat. I get up and make my way towards the main room. I enter only to find Les, Mikey and Trev sitting at the table with beers in their hands, chatting about who knows what. T is the first to notice my presence, then Mikey. They both smile at me.  
"Don't you think it's a little early to be drinking?" I smile, taking a swig of my beer.  
"Never." T says.  
"It's always the right time." Townley chuckles.  
Trevor smiles never taking his eyes off me. Mikey looks at him like he's nuts, then finally notice that he's gazing at me. I can feel my face turn red. He gets up and puts his drink down on the table. Michael watches him, as do I. He approaches me, wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me against his body. T leans down and presses his lips to mine. He tastes of cheap beer. A taste I have come to love. I wrap my arms around his neck, the beer still in my hands.  
"Woah. When did this happen?" I hear Mikey say from behind Trevor.  
"Last night." I say, smiling up at Trevor.  
"You're right, cupcake." Trevor turns his head to his best friend. "Taking it easy."  
"Did you two...?" Michael trailed off.  
"What kind of fucking animal do you take me for? I respect this little lady." Trevor says angrily, I stroke his back. Mikey puts his hands up in defense  
"No, M. We didn't do anything, but cuddle." I smile up at Trevor, who leans down planting a small kiss on my cheek.  
"Les, what do you think about our new couple?" Townley grins, motioning with his beer hand. I look around T, he turns to get Lester in his view.  
"Hmm well, I wouldn't give it a year."  
"Oh come on Les, have a little faith in love." Mikey says raising his half empty beer bottle. I feel Trev tense up, the muscles in his arms tightening.  
"Relax, baby." I whisper. He turns to me and his brown deep eyes soften.  
"Pricks." T snarls, I lean up pressing our lips together. We didn't even notice Mikey and Les still talking. I was completely happy!  
_______  


6 years later* North Yankton  


"Come on, Laura! Come with us." Trevor exclaims, taking my hands in his. "We need you."  
I shake my head. "No, Trevor. It's a bad idea."  
"Laura.."  
"So she is not going on one of our biggest takes, uh?" Mikey walks in, in a plaid red coat and jeans.  
"Mikey, it's a dumb idea... I don't care if Lester thinks it might be take-able.. This is suicide! I love you guys, but... No." Mikey shrugs.  
"Alright. T, hurry up and say your goodbyes." I let go of T and walk over to Michael.  
"Hey.. be careful. For me.. Don't die." I say as serious as I can. He smirks nodding.  
"I can't promise anything." He chuckles, I shake my head, taking his face in my hands.  
"You have a wife and two kids, M... You have to make a fucking promise." The seriousness in my voice makes his smirk turn into a line.  
"Yeah.. alright Laura..." He states. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. I don't know why but I feel like this is gonna be the last time I see them. But I am wrong.. right..  
"Please come back to me safe, Mikey."  
"Come with us." He hugs me back. I shake my head no.  
"I have some loose ends I need to make disappear." He smiles and I wink back.  
"Ex boyfriends, uh?" His eyebrow goes up.  
"Oh yeah." There is a moment is silence before he starts to let go. I lean in kissing his cheek. "I swear to God, Mikey. You better come back to me.. You guys are the only family I got." He nods, a very serious look in those gorgeous blue eyes.  
"Alright, baby girl. I promise." We hug one last time before we let go. "Alright T.. Lets do this shit." I walk them out to the van behind the building. I turn to Trevor, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.  
"You too, T. Come back to me safe. Promise?" He looks at me with lust and love in those brown deep eyes.  
"I promise, sweetheart." He growls. I pull his head down into a deep kiss. I try to push the thoughts on how all of this can go wrong, how I might not see him again if it gets fucked up.  
"I love you Trevor. I love you." I stick my head in the curve of T's neck.  
"I love you, too, sweety." I give him one last kiss.  
"Please.. come back to me." He nods, we kiss one last time.  
"Have a little faith in us, baby." Michael says. I look around Trevor as he walks over to Michael leaning against the passenger side door. I roll my eyes.  
"Just watch each other's backs. I won't be there to keep you two in line." My heart feels like it's being ripped out of my chest as they drive away. Fuck.. Maybe I should have went with them.


	2. Chapter 2

They both laugh, and get into the van.. before I know it they are gone. Jesus. I should have went with them. I walk back to the front of the building and get into my car. Okay, now about that loose end. I put the car in drive and speed down the dirt path.  
  
-Two days later-  
I can't help but pace in my apartment living room.  
"They are okay... Yup.. they just laying low for a day... that's it.. Calm the Fuck down Laura..." my head hurts and I feel like I'm gonna throw up. I sit down on my couch and flip the TV on. Oh great the news..  
"Boring!" I go to click it, but stop when I hear..  
"Heist gone wrong." My heart stops. 'No...no.. please god'  
I turn the volume up and lean closer to the TV set.  
"The notorious Michael Townley killed by David Norton."  
I gasp losing oxygen for a second. Tears fill my eyes.  
"No.. Fuck.. No!" I yell at the TV screen, holding my stomach. Suddenly I think of Trevor. My Trevor. Oh God. I feel like I am gonna throw up again!  
"Townley shot down. Along with Brad Sherwood. Another man ran and police are still searching for him."  
"Trevor!" I yell, my eyes blurring from crying. Suddenly I get a call. Lester?  
"Hello?! Les! Lester.. please tell me what happened. . Mikey.. he's. .. he's-"  
"Dead. Yes I know. Whatever money I can gather up from the job will be wired to your account." His voice is calm and I'm over here having a nervous break down.  
"Fuck that goddamn money. Trevor. .. T is he okay?!" I yell into the phone.  
"I'm not sure. Just don't go anywhere we have been, not back to the safe house either. You got to stay out of this. I have to go."  
"No, Les You're all I have now!"  
"What we need to do is go our separate ways, Laura. Just please.. Be careful and take care of yourself."  
"Lester.." He cuts the call and I just break down. Sobbing and screaming in pain and anger.  
"You both promised me! You fucking fucks! Ahhhhhh!"  
I am now truly alone...  
I called everyone I knew to find Trevor after I went to Michael's funeral. I suspected he was dead after two months of looking, waiting, hoping he would come back to me. I needed him.  
  
-9 years later- Los Santos, Vespucci Beach  
  
"Laura, come on, uh?" Jessie says, elbowing me a little. "Girls night out."  
I shake my head 'nah', she frowns.  
"I kinda want to just relax, you know?" I lay my head back. "Next Saturday. Promise."  
"You always effing say that. And Rick will be there.. He likes you, you know." She says, poking me in the side. Her voice high and happy. I fucking hate it. "Rick. Really? No."  
"What come on! He's a hottie. Sexy." She purrs.  
"Then you date him." I spit out.  
"I already got a boy toy, darling." She says, with too much pride. I roll my eyes.  
"I don't want Rick." I bodily state. She puts her hands up as if saying I'm fucking done with your sorry Ass.  
"Alright alright, but he will ask about you.. I'll just tell him you hate his guts." She gets up and walks to the door. I smile, picking up the large 100 dollar bottle of scotch.  
"I wouldn't have you tell him anything else."  
"Ahhh!" She stomps. "Fine, but if I leave then find out you hit up a convenience store, instead of going out with your best friend and probably getting laid... I am gonna be mad.  
You're retired, remember?" Jess says with a little smart Ass tone. I snort.  
"I don't do that anymore." I take a big swig of scotch.  
"Drunk." She states.  
"Hoe." I snap back. She puts her hands on her hips and stands proudly. I look up at the ceiling. I can tell she is not gonna leave. I pick up the red plastic cup next to me and throw it at her. She ducks through the door and closes it.  
"Alright alright! I'm going. Jesus." She yells from the other side of my door.  
"Love you." I call back.  
"Love you, too." I chuckle, her foot steps fade away.  
I lean my head back and close my eyes. Thinking about my life. I'm fucking rich and yet... I am depressed. I shrug putting the bottle of scotch to my lips. Fuck it.  
I polished off the rest of the scotch and went to take a shower.  
I get out and then walk into a empty condo. Take a trip. "Yeah that's it... I'll take a trip. I haven't been to Sandy Shores in a while." I lean against the kitchen table. Run away from my loneliness. Yeah, fucking perfect.  
I grab my phone to call Jess. Only to get her voice mail recording.  
"Hey, um.. I'm gonna take a trip. Sandy Shores. I'll be back in a couple days, I guess. Talk to you soon." I hung up, putting my phone in my Pocket. Going into my room to pack.  
  


4 hours later I am on the road to Sandy Shores. Decided to stop and get a motel room off the Great Sernora desert road. I put my things down on the bed. This is no 5, 4, 3 or 2 star motel, but this is the desert of course. 20 minutes away is Sandy Shores trailer park and my personal favorite liquor store. I quickly unpack and get into my car. Needing a new bottle of scotch already. I never use to like scotch, but now what the hell. I go past the 'Welcome to Sandy Shores' sign down a little ways to a familiar Liquor store. Next to the store is a trailer with a red pickup with.. What the hell... a really poor looking teddy bear attach to the front of it. I pull into the spot in front of the door. Kill the engine and walk into the front door. The older man looks up from behind the counter and smiles.  
"Well, look who has come back." He grins.  
"Hey, Earl. Good to see you again." I lean my elbows on the counter.  
"How's it going, girl?" He asks, grabbing a bottle of scotch from the refrigerator and handing it to me. I got for my wallet. "On the house."  
"Oh, Earl. I got tons of money. More then I know what do with. And I'm just Peachy keen." He laughs.  
"Staying out of trouble?" Earl raises an eyebrow at me.  
"You know me, E. And angel." We both laugh.  
"Yes, I do know you baby girl."  
I frown looking down. 'Baby girl'.. Mikey use to call me that. No, I've moved on. He's a memory. That's it.  
"What's wrong, Laura?" I look up to be met with Earl's grey blue eyes. I force a smile.  
"Nothing. Really, I'm good. Just here to get away." I say as happy as I can. His eyes study me. He knows me all too well, but obviously decides to let it go. Earl's smile comes back.  
"Well I got to go. I'll talk you later. And thanks." I say holding up the cold scotch bottle.  
"Anytime, darling. Don't be afraid to stop by anytime you feel lonely."  
I nod, smiling at him as I turn around towards the door. "Oh! Laura, I almost forgot," I turn around.  
"There is a guy here makes, sells some good drugs and now, weapons. T.P. Enterprise I think. If you are interested in that stuff. Don't you smoke?"  
"I did." I say, opening the door. He nods.  
"Alright then. But just in case, T.P. Enterprise. Trevor Philips, I think."  
I nearly fall over. I must be hearing things.  
"What?" I turn around.  
"Trevor Philips. A crazy fucking psychopath. Lives next door." He points to the right.  
"You mean with the red pickup?"  
"Yes that's it." He says looking at me as if I seen a ghost. Fucking kidding me. Fuck, Fuck. I force another smile and walk out. I throw my bottle in the seat and slam the door. "God I'm gonna throw up." I lean my head against my car. I turn slightly and stare across the small parking lot to the trailer next to it. My stomach turns. It has to be another Trevor. Has to be. I take my time walking over there, not taking my eyes off of that trailer. I go threw the gate. Who ever Trevor this is he is home.. God I hope not. "Fuck you! Get the hell out you Fucking turds!!!" I hear a man on the trailer yell. I recognize the voice. Oh no... Maybe I am wrong yeah that's it. It's been too long since I've heard that voice. Two men come running out. One with blond dreadlocks and the other with a hat on and shorts, with sandals. "I don't hear running!" This Trevor yells again. They both run into the trailer next to this so called Trevor Philips. I walk up the stairs. My chest breathing in and out heavily. Don't do this to me, God. I know I haven't been the best human being, but come on! I take one last big breath. And turn to walk in. A man with very short hair, a dirty plain white T-shirt and faded blue jeans stand before me. His back turned and a beer in his hand. I blink back the tears. It's him. My Trevor. Nothing but venom and anger run threw my veins. Now I really want to throw up. He obviously senses I am here, because he stops for a second then turns around. My stomach rises then falls as his eyes meet mine. His face drops, his lips part and the beer he had has now fallen to the floor. "Hello, Trevor." I whisper, his mouth opens but nothing comes out.  
"Laura.." he says, just as stunned as I am. He's here, in front of me. The man I use to pull jobs with. The man I loved. I kissed and held this man once. I open my mouth but nothing comes out. The only thing that comes out is a tear that rolls down my cheek. I wished he would pull me into his arms. I needed to feel him. To know that he was indeed real. That all those years of drinking scotch and doing some bad drugs didn't catch up to me." H-h-how are you-u?" He stutters.  
"Oh fine... Fucking perfect." I say, my tone not fine at all. He senses that and nods.  
"Um please come in." He gestures for me to step closer out of the doorway. I feel safe in the doorway but I move in. He clears a spot on his couch for me. Discarding the dirty mags and clothes. I sit down and pinch the bridge of my nose, he hands me a beer.  
"I only drink scotch." I say, he looks at me funny then nods, putting it back in the fridge. I wipe the wet trail down my cheek away with my thumb. Keep it together. He sits down next to me. I inhale his musk. The Trevor sent I have come to known back then and love. Loved.  
"So,, umm.. I know you probably want an explanation."  
I coldly laugh. "You fucking think so!? Ding ding ding. We have a winner." I turn to him, he doesn't avoid my cold glare. I wish he did look away. My heart feels like it's getting ripped out again. "I don't think I even want to know. Fuck you, you goddamn dick!" I stand up, raging now. "I could kill you! You prick for what you did to me." He jumps up snarling at me. I look up at him. His chest almost touching mine and his face just inches above mine, I snarl back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :3. I is back

"Fucking do it then, sweetheart!" He yells back.  
Every sad, angry feeling rushes through me and I let out a load scream. I pound my fist onto his chest. Hitting as hard as I can. I wanted him to feel the pain I felt for 9 almost 10 years. "I hate you!" The tears are rushing now. My fists throb and I can hardly keep myself together. I collapsed against Trevor, sobbing uncontrollably. He wraps his arms around me, hugging me tightly. "I h-hate you.." I barley choke out. I stick my face in the crook of T's neck. Letting it all out. Finally when my crying dies down, I pull away and look into his eyes. Those brown hurt deep set eyes are gazing back at me. That same feeling I got 9 years ago is still there. The feelings I still have for this loveable psychopath S.O.B. are still there.  
"Do you really hate me?" He asks. I missed his voice, I missed his everything.  
I frown, shaking my head. "No.. I just.. you promised me Trevor."  
He nods. "I know I know. I was on the run, Laura. Fuck. I am still on the run. I couldn't bring you into this. You had no part in that. You made it clear before."  
"I would have went with you, T." I take his face in my hands and study him. Those scars on his eyebrow and upper lip. I notice the Cut Here tattoo on his throat. Sensational feeling of a little stubble underneath my palms makes me feel better. He's real. So real. Trevor changes the subject thankfully.  
"So um.. you have a boyfriend..?" He stiffins up, I giggle.  
"Well there is this man... He's a complete psychopath. But handsome." I smirk up at him, he grins a evil full of sexual tension kinda grin.  
"Hmm.." he grows in the deep voice he use to use around me when we were always alone. I wrap my arms around his waist and stand on my toes.  
"Kiss me you dick!" Before he could say anything. My lips crash against his. The taste of scotch, cheap beer and Trevor's saliva make for a intoxicating combination.  
"I have to tell you something..." Trevor sighs.  
"Okay?" I says, a little uneasy. I don't think I can take any other surprises.  
"Michael. He ain't as dead as we thought."  
"What do you - Oh. Jesus." I breathe out. I sit down while Trevor explains everything. At least all the stuff that he knows. Then he got a little angry on the topic of Michael.  
"He's not as great as you think, Laura."  
"I miss him, T. Now I find out he didn't die. I want to go see him." I look up at Trev.  
"He's a fucking-"  
"Trevor! I want to go see him." I get up and walk towards the door.  
"Woah! Were are you going."  
"I'm going to find him. With or without your help." I turn around and almost get out until Trevor grips my arms. I whip my head around to meet his fiery gaze... But I stand my ground.  
"Fine." He growls, annoyed. I smile. "I'll drive."  
I decide to just leave my car and hop in Trevor's pickup.  
\- 2 hours later- Los Santos.  


"Laura, wakie wakie." I open my eyes. I'd never thought I would sleep good in a pickup. Kind of soothing. "We're here." We pull up, the gate opens and he drives through up to the door. I get out. And look at the nice house.  
"So he's lived in Rockford Hills all this time." I give a 'are you kidding me' chuckle.  
"Preppy little turd." Trevor mumbles, walking up to the door and barging through. I walk close behind, but stop when I get inside and the door closes behind me. I look up the stairs, Nice house, then look down the hall to the kitchen.  
"What's shakin', sugartits?" Trevor yells.  
"In here, T." I hear his voice and my nerves shoot up. My hands shake and my stomach feels terrible. T leans against the, I'm guessing the doorway to his living room. I already was mad at Mikey back when in Trev's trailer. I understand why he did it. He did have a family. "What do you want, Trev?"  
"I got you a present, Mikey. Old friend." Trevor smiles, "Even though you don't fucking deserve it Guys that lie threw their goddamn teeth don't deserve presents."  
"Fuck, T. What the hell is it!" Micheal laughs a little annoyed. T turns his head to me with a smile and extends his hand out to me. I hesitantly reach for it. He yanks me into view. I look up and see Michael in shorts, beer foot, with a polo on. He stops smiling and looks at me like I just came back from the dead. Shouldn't that be my reaction?  
"This lovely woman wanted to see you." Trevor squeezes my hand.  
"H-hello, Mikey." I choke out.  
"Um hey.. hey, Laura." He rubs the back of his neck. Wow, his hair is still thick. And he's handsome as ever. I've missed him. Thoughts come flooding back to when T, Les and Brad where gone doing who knows what. Mikey and I would watch movies in my apartment together. I note the stubble across his jaw and the empty shot glass that his drinking habits haven't changed.  
"It's good to see you, M." I smile, tears forming in my eyes. He smiles back.  
"It's really good to see you too." There was an awkward moment of silence. He's only a couple of feet from the archway; where I am standing with T.  
"Fuck it." I run across the space to Michael. Nearly knocking him over but he keeps his balance. I throw my arms around his neck and hug him. "I've missed you so much, Mikey." I whisper.  
"Missed you too, baby girl." He clears his throat. "You probably want an explanation."  
"Trevor filled me in before we got here."  
He looks over me to T, and smiles.  
"Good. I hope he didn't leave anything. .... Important..,. out." I look at him, glaring at Trevor.  
"Nope. He told me everything he knows."  
"You calling my a lyer, cupcake? Because we both know that you have no goddamn right."  
"Of course not, T. I wouldn't dream of calling you that."  
"Well then, I'll leave you two to it, uh? I have some stuff to do anyways." Trevor stiffens up, turning to head towards the door.  
"Love you, T." I call after him. He turns, with a small grin and then heads out. I turn back to Michael with a evil grin. "Mikey, you got scotch?" I ask, remembering I left my bottle in my car. In need of something to calm my nerves. After today I don't think I'll ever be really surprised again. His eye brow raises, I turn my head around to look into his kitchen.  
"Of course I do." He exclaims, I smile in response, smacking his chest playfully and start walking over to the counter in the kitchen.  
"Well let's go "catch up", uh?"  
He chuckles, "What happened to the old Laura? Isn't it too early to be drowning yerself in good booze? Not that I'm complaining." He hold his hands up in defence.  
"The old Ashley died when you and Trevor did." I bodily state, looking him in the eyes. Michael looks down before going to search through his cabinets for his scotch bottle.  
"Jeses," he murmurs, "I'm sorry, Laura." He grabs two glasses and pours us both a glass. I lean on the counter when he slides it to me. I look at it, running my finger around the rim. I shrug my shoulders and smile, trying to lighten up the mode.  
"It's fine. You had to do what you had to do."  
He gives me that thank you so understanding nod, then he imitates my posture. Resting his weight and elbows on the counter.  
"Tell me, how did Trev find out it was me? About that jewelry job I did?" He takes a sip then looks at me.  
I laugh, "Well, he told me, and I quote, "He used his tired old movie quote."  
"That's it?" He questions.  
I sip my drink, nodding, "Yes, gotta be more careful, Michael." I tease. He rolls his eyes.  
"I thought he would be dead by now. Knowing how crazy Trevor Philips really is or he wouldn't remember. Hell! I didn't even think about it, I just said it." Michael snorts. I smile agreeing that Trevor is a man of many... er... possibilities? Yeah. Change the subject would be beneficial.  
"How's your family?" I ask, polishing off my scotch. His face suddenly turns hard, and serious.  
"Great. Just... fucking great." He looks down at his empty glass, rubbing his thumbs over the smooth, cold glass. I reach my hand out and rest it on his.  
"Tell me.."  
"They left," he grunted, "Jimmy, My own son, drugged me while I was driving. Then told Amanda that I took drugs. They left." He looks at me with angry, hurt, broken eyes.  
"Wow," I say, a little dumbfounded, "I- I, um," I don't know how to respond to that. I put down my glass and walk around the counter to him. He looks at me like I'm gonna slap him in the face. Instead I pull him into a hug. It takes him a second before he hugs me back.  
"I'm sorry, Michael." I whisper into his neck. Jesus. He smells good. He gives a light shrug.  
"They're right. Fuck. Trevor's even right. I'm a fat piece of shit. My own family hates me. I hate me." He sighs. I shake my head, tightening my hold around his neck.  
"That's not true, Mikey. You have been through a lot of shit in your life. I mean you're a notorious man." I smile at him.  
"I go to therapy, Laura. I'm mortgaged up to my eyeballs. And the only season I even go because he's the only one that might give a Fuck only if my pockets are full. The rest could give a shit."  
"I give a shit." My hands slid down to fall at my side.  
"You're the only one."  
"Trevor may be mad at the moment, but he still loves you. And you still love him. Brothers, remember."  
He snorts, pouring us another glass full, "Yeah, well."  
I down it in one swig. I open my mouth but I'm interrupted by the door opening.  
"Daddy!" That can't be Tracy.  
"In here Trace!" Michael yells.  
Tracy barges in and stops when she sees me. I smile.  
"Hey, Girly." Wow, last time I seen her she was sitting on Trevor's lap. Not even tall to reach the counter.  
"Oh my gosh! Aunt Laura!" She yells running over and hugging me. I return the hug.  
"Long time no see. Wow you're grown into a beautiful young woman." I reply, taking a look at her. Tracy grins, posing a little.  
"I've missed you, like a lot!"  
"Hey, Oh! Trace!" Michael intervenes. Tracy's smile fades. "Are you guys coming back? Is your mom here?"  
"She's outside in the car and she doesn't want to speak to you, and neither do I! I just came back because I forgot something." She snaps at him. Michael rises his hands then lets them fall to his side, he turns a little to the right, head hanging down. Tracy returns her eyes to me with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but I'm trying to write more

"I have to go Aunt L," She hugs me one last time, "we should hang out sometime. Girl time. Give me your phone and I'll punch in my number," I nod, pulling out my iFruit phone and handing it to her. I look over at Michael who is staring out side, while rubbing the back off his neck, "Here ya go." She hands it back to me, I smile taking it and putting it back into my butt pocket.  
She glances over to Michael before turning and leaving. I hear her foot step up the stairs. We both stay quiet until I hear her come down stairs, open the front door and walk out slamming the door behind her. Well, that went well. I open my mouth but I have no idea what to say. I hear Michael pouring more scotch into his glass.  
"Woah," I exclaim, when I see he's got a bigger glass and is now mixing whiskey into it now. "Mikey."  
He snears, snapping his head back drinking it all at once. Once he slams it back down on table, I grab at.  
"Alright, Mikey. I think you've had enough."  
"No such thing as enough." He retorts with a small chuckle, walking around the counter back into the living room. I follow behind him and sit down next to him on the couch. I snake my arm through his and lean my head on his shoulder.  
"Like old times, Mikey?" I smile.  
"Like old times baby girl."

-Four hours later-  
"Mikey!" Trevor walks through the door, "Yo! Porkchop?" He turns the corner to find Laura and Michael asleep on the couch with a old movie going. T rolls his eyes, starring down at them both. He could easily kill Michael right then. But Laura would kill him. He couldn't hurt her again. Someone he cared about came back to him. She didn't leave him. Suddenly Michael's eyes opened, startling Trev a little.  
"Fuck, T. What the hell are you doing?" Townley stretch, then noticed the other person using him as a pillow,"Jesus, my head. But I've had worse."  
"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty," Trevor grinned.  
"Fuck. You."  
"You wish, sugartits," They both look at each other. Something in T knew a fight was about to brake until Laura mumbled something in her sleep. The two head strong men turn their attention toward her. Trevor's high racing heart slows down at the sight of her. It's been a long time since he's felt like this. The smaller woman snuggles into Michael's body.  
"I told you I was sorry, T." Trevor looks over at M, "Even Laura has forgiven me." Trevor studies Michael's face.  
'Is he serious? Or just fucking with me?'  
"Yeah, I know, I heard you, Mikey. Just. Time." Trevor grunts. Before Michael can say anything back, Trevor reaches and picks up Laura in his arms.  
"I'll take her home."  
"Vespucci Beach condos... Condo 3? I think." Michael lays his head back and puts his hand over his face.  
'Pathetic.'  
"Good to see you, Mikey." Trevor said opening the door.  
"You too, T!" He shouts back. Trevor shuts the door, walking over to his Bhodi and setting her down in the passenger side. T leans down, pressing his lips against Laura's temple. Her eyes flutter open, she smiles when she sees Trevor grinning down at her.  
"Hey, T." She stretches, "God, I am tired."  
He walks around the truck and gets in.  
"You've had a long day," Trevor starts the truck and drives down the driveway. "What did you two talk about in there?" He looks over at her curling up into a ball. Laura's eyes close, but she grins a little.  
"Life. Death," She chuckles.  
"Deep. Very deep. Then again, Michael is always deep in something. Lies, Shit, etc."  
"Uh-huh." She smiles, shaking her head. Trevor was gonna explain to her just how much of a fucking prick Michael was. But he noticed she'd fallen back asleep. Only the sounds of Los Santos busy traffic could be heard. Suddenly Trevor smiled. Knowing that if Michael was driving, he'd complain the whole way because of his tiny hangover. Pussy. The car lights would be hell for him. Trevor liked driving at night. Peaceful. Something Trevor didn't have a lot in his life. But now Laura was back in his life. And so was his so called best buddy. He snorted and pulled into the condo parking lot. He cut the engine and walked around the truck to Laura. Picking her up in his arms once again.  
"Come on, sweetheart," he started for the stairs up to her apartment, "You're home." She moved her hand into her pocket, pulling out a set of keys. When Trevor reached the front door, she unlocked it and rested her head back on T's shoulder. He kicked the door closed and walk down the hall to the, what he suspected, was her bedroom. Trevor laid her gently on the bed, she groaned a little, getting under the covers. He had this sudden urge to join her. But would she welcome him after the pain he caused her?  
"Trevor," Her tired voice broke through the silence and Trevor thoughts, "Trevor."  
"Hmm? What is it baby?" Trevor leaned over her a little.  
"T, stay with me. Please?" Laura's hand reached out to grab his. His heart lurched a little. He was relived that she wanted him to stay with her.  
"Sure, sweetheart." He crawled over her, getting under the covers. Before he could even try to get comfortable, 'Might as well get comfortable'  
Trevor lifts his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side. Laura's arms wrap around his torso, her head laying on his shoulder.  
"I almost forgot what this feels like." She whispered, cuddling closer to him.  
"Me too, sugar."  
"Goodnight, T."  
"Night, Laura."

-Morning-  
A low grumble wakes me up.  
"Jesus." I say holding my hand up in front of my face, shielding my eyes from the daylight coming in through the window. "Fuck. That's bright."  
I hear a chuckle coming from behind me. I glance down at the pair of masculine arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I smirk because I remember last night.  
"Morning, Trevor." I roll my eyes.  
"Morning, Darlin'. Hangover?" I can almost hear the smirk in his voice.  
"Just a little. It's fine, I'm fine." I groan, "just don't be your normal loud self, uh?" I lay my head back down on the pillow.  
"I'll be what ever you want me to be, Darling."  
"Quiet. Quiet is good." I turn around nudging my face into Trevor's neck. Trying to hide from the light coming in through the window. I sigh, letting my body sink into his. "Too early to get up." I mumble. I only get to sleep for only 40 more minutes before there is a rapid knock at my door.  
I open my eyes growing. "Ugh."  
"Do you want me to go take care of that?" Trevor says, looking towards the direction that my front door is located. A part of me was all for it, but if it was Jessica then... I quickly untangle my limbs from Trevor's.  
"No! I'll get it, stay here. Okay?" I fast walk into my living room. Stopping at my kitchen bar and grabbing a quick swig of Scotch. I run over to the door and open it. I have a smile on my face until I met eyes with the other person on the other side.  
"Rick?" My eyes widen when I see him leaning against the building, in a leather jacket and blue jeans that are just a little too tight and a evil grin spread across his face.  
"Hey, Laura."  
"Rick... what the hell are you doing here?!" I ask a little scared. Please to God let Trevor stay in the bedroom. His grip on my waist pulls me out of my thoughts. "Rick! You need to go! Like, now!" I push him away.  
"I missed you last night. Jessica said you aren't feeling well. I had to come see you Laura."  
I shake my head, "Please Rick go!" I whisper.  
"Am I interrupting anything?" I turn around and see T, arms open, still topless. Shit.  
"No. Rick.. he was just leaving."  
"Who is this guy?"  
"Trevor. Her boyfriend. Lover." Trevor struts over to me. I finally wiggle out of Rick's grasp, backing up until I hit Trevor.  
"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Laura..."  
"I didn't, well not until yesterday, I guess."  
"Listen, Trevor? Yeah, um I would like to talk with Laura alone for a second, if you don't mind."  
'Oh crap.'  
"Oh? You want me to-to leave?" Trevor announces, his voice scary playful. "Haha, yeah sure. Of course."  
Rick smiles, he obviously doesn't know what might happen next.  
"Thanks man. C'Mon, Laura." He grabs my hand trying to lead me out side.  
"Rick, please." I pull back. "I will talk to you later, okay?"  
He frown, but gives in, "Yeah, yeah alright. I see. You've only been with this guy for not even 24 hours and you are already picking him over me. Your friend that you've known ever since you moved here."  
"Hey! Me and her, we have complicated history, cowboy. Alright! We go way back." Trevor yells, angrily. Suddenly, Rick's expression turns. Oh no.. Don't say it.. please..  
"Jesus. He's even a fucking Canadian!" Rick yells. I face palm.  
"What the Fuck did you say?" Trevor growls, the white showing on his knuckles. "Say it again! Do it. Fucking say it."  
Rick only got his mouth open before Trevor's fist hit his jaw. Making him collapse on the ground.  
"Trevor!" I yell grabbing his arm, "I think you've made your point!"  
"So what if I grew up in Canada!!!! Fucker. Get up pussy. Get the Fuck up!"  
Rick's hands are holding onto his jaw. His mouth full of blood.  
"I'm sorry, Ricky."  
"Fuck. God." Rick moans, I help him to his feet.  
"Laura, he's a fucking nut job! You can do a lot better!" I walk him out side. He stumbles a little coughing up some blood.  
"Oh gross.." I murmur.  
"And don't you ever talk to Laura again, you fucking turd," I hear Trevor yell, "Next time I won't be so Goddamn nice!"  
"Laura, I don't like you being with him. He could hurt you." Rick gets into his car.  
"I'll be fine," I shut his door, "and, I'm sorry about him.. He's had a rough life." I chuckle.  
"If he hurts you, please tell me. Alright? Promise me."  
I nod, "Yeah, Rick... I promise." He smiles, starting the car up and backing up. I head up the stairs, ferociously. I walk into my apartment and slam the door.  
"Trevor! Get your fucking Ass out here, you jerk!"  
He comes walking down the hall from my bedroom.  
"Woah, Woah. What's the matter baby?"  
"What's the matter?! Jesus. First of all, STOP HITTING MY FRIENDS! I don't have many!" I yell, walking up to him and give him a hard shove which didn't even effect him. At. All. "Dip shit."  
"I was defending your honor, Laura." He explains. I laugh. He never changes..


End file.
